The present invention relates to the measuring and cutting of tiles for installation. More specifically, the present invention relates to a tool for scribing a tile to be installed in a location and precisely determining the cut of the tile such that it fits into the installation location. When tiles are installed on a wall, floor or other surface, the tiles in the center of the surface can be installed as whole tiles, the tiles around the edges and/or around other objects such as door jams on the surface may have to be cut prior to installation to fit the surface being tiled.
Common practice for tiling surfaces today requires the repeated measurement of tiles, grouting, and distances to walls, moldings, and other obstructions. Large measuring devices that incorporate a cutting feature are often used for these purposes, thus requiring the repeated transport of often-heavy tiles from the machine to their destination. Moreover, each and every tile must be separately measured and cut, which increases the inefficiencies and risk of error in the endeavor.
Tile that is incorrectly measured, chipped, dropped, or otherwise mishandled cannot be used, and any wasted tile correlates to an increase in cost. Moreover, the increased time involved in moving, measuring, and cutting the tiles may also result in increased costs, and thus the user may find himself in a dilemma. Professional tile installation is expensive, and a good deal of those costs is attributable to the labor associated with the task. On the other hand, the user suffers from a lack of reliable and cost-efficient tools on the market to do the tiling himself. As such, there is a need in the art for an economical and efficient tool that can be used by anyone, professional or otherwise, who needs to reliably and quickly measure, mark and place a series of tiles around a number of orientations and obstacles.
Accordingly, the present invention includes a tool for scribing tile that is readily adaptable for use by those wanting to tile a surface in a precise and economical fashion. In particular, the present invention includes a base member that defines a substantially planar surface, preferably rectangular in design, and more preferably with a small cutout in one end for particular applications. The base member preferably approximates the size of a tile to be laid. The base member is slidably coupled to a series of edge members and center members that are movable with respect to each other, as well as the base member. The edge and center members are slidably fastened to the base member, thus permitting the tool to mimic a number of shapes and sizes depending upon the shape and size of tile to be cut.
In operation, the tool of the present invention provides an efficient and reliable manner for scribing tile. The tool can be adjusted such that its dimensions are representative of a tile and the surrounding grout. A fresh tile is then placed directly on top of a previously laid tile, and the tool is disposed on the fresh tile such that the tool abuts a wall on one end and partially exposes the fresh tile on the other end. The portion of the fresh tile that is exposed is the same shape as the tile that is to be laid, including any room for grout.
Moreover, unlike much of the existing art, the tool of the present invention can be used against flat walls, angled walls, corners and door jams. Of particular note is that the present invention contains a plurality of moving members that are all movable relative to each other and to the base member. In embodiments discussed below, the members can be oriented to conform to the shape of flat surfaces, corners and door jams. Thus, the members can be oriented in a planar fashion to represent a rectangular plate, or the members can be moved independently for scribing tile in difficult circumstances, such as a door jam. In sum, the present invention is an economical and useful tool that is adaptable for a number of uses in the art of tile scribing.
The foregoing is intended as a summary of the novel and useful features of the present invention. Further aspects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from consideration of the following detailed description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.